Arachnea
Arachnea Luzern Achillea Anchusa Nocturne Vitex Fraxinelle Leontodon Fuchsia Lilac alba Lilium D'Umbrea Feu Aren is a Zarosian Mahjarrat roleplayed by QueenArasene on W42. ''History'' ''~*^¨Ancient history (Pre-RP)¨^*~'' ''Freneskae'' Freneskae was a place of great terror, great power and much destruction and war. Here, Arachnea was born into a family of mahjarrat. She grew fast, for she had to, and learned everything she could to survive. The times were hard, but each day she survived gave her more knowledge, new powers and more often than not, new wounds to nurse. But she conquered each day like Alexander the Great conquered much of the world and grew in power, knowledge, wisdom and scars. ''Gielinor: Before the God Wars'' When Itchlarin brought the mahjarrat to Gielinor, Arachnea was already ancient. She held a world of knowledge and power and was eager, though not too eager, to cast it upon the new world before her. She fought, always staying in the back lines,never using all of her powers, for even then she was one of the greatest in the fields of hiding and other deceptions. The time came that Zaros approached the mahjarrat and offered them a place in his service. As all mahjarrat left Itchlarin, so did Arachnea. She quickly gained a poistion in Zaros' reign that she thought highly fitting and valuable. She was appointed a magic teacher, as well as Spymistress. Her magic teachings were often somewhat ruthless, and not all students survived the courses. Beside the College, she lead a unit of intel-gatherers, "ZEE" (Zarosian Enemy Extinguishers) who were also tasked with dispatching early uprisings. The college, and unit "ZEE" brought forth several amazing and dangerous persons, the most noteable being Arachnea herself, and Aspertina Feu. The time came when Zamorak started plotting against Zaros. Arachnea knew, and she was torn. Great stakes were at hand, for both sides. She knew that Zaros was greatly more powerful than Zamorak, but she also knew that Zamorak had the element of surprise and the Staff of Armadyl. In this time of Indecision, she followed Zamorak's moves very closely, sluicing Aspertina into his ranks as far up as she could. She told Zaros of the threat, but not everything she knew. This way, she remained suspended between the two forces. Yet Zamorak knew of her influence and sent a group of his followers to distract her. This was the main reason Arachnea failed to inform Zaros of Zamorak's ploy to eradicate Zaros from the face of the world. When Arachnea had finally disposed of the last distraction, it was too late already: Zamorak was making his move. She arrived at the throne room with swift steps, just in time to see Zaros being impaled. Aghast, she watched the scene unfold before her, ignoring the spells flying back and forth in all directions around her. As Zaros, her master, faded from the world, she stood in complete silence for a second. Then she screamed and started fighting everyone within her range at once. Many of the humans unfortunate enough to be in her immediate range were turned to little more than smoking boots within the blink of an eye. Just as many other creatures were injured, thrown back or scared at her wrath. Several frenzied minutes later, Arachnea had been fought back toward a wall, despite leaving an impressive and positively very horrifying trail of bodies. Just when the small force fighting her thought they had her cornered, the wall she was backed up against burst out toward them, burying several and causing even more wreckage. Eyewitnesses tell of Arachnea standing tall in the middle of the blast, nodding to herself and then disappear into the dust clouds. After the great scene in Zaros' fortress, Arachnea vanished from the face of Gielinor for several decades. Many thought her dead, including most mahjarrat. ''Gielinor: After the God Wars'' In the latest days of the God Wars, Arachnea appeared again, as powerful and devious as ever, some say even more powerful than when she left. A great section of the Mahjarrat split off at this time, for they had seen their lower worth and decided to avoid the real, complete Mahjarrat. This left Arachnea in a rather precarious position, and she soon saw the tendencies for her sacrifice. She knew, with her loose allies she had no chances, and developed a grand plan that would either succeed in her continued life or her death, which would be inevitable any other way. Years before the Ritual, she started working on the plan, creating a cave under the Ritual Grounds, and filling it with Gems. She proceeded, when all was ready, to distill a large part of her remaining power in the gems short time before the Ritual and suggest the history that she had been fighting some ancient being, leading to the loss of power. As she had predicted, her weakened state and loose allies worked together to prove her the chosen sacrifice. Her last wish was to sacrifice herself, which she was allowed and did. What the other Mahjarrat did not notice, for they thought she really sacrificed herself, was the Arachnea only gave off her powers in a wave like the Ritual, to a scant inch of her death. In this state, she was almost in Hibernation already, and sunk to the cave below the Grounds. To the other mahjarrat, her presence disappeared, just like it should be. The Wizard's First Rule had proved itself. When Arachnea woke up again from her hibernation, the next stage of her plan commenced. she knew that if seh resurfaced, instant death would be her reward. Therefore she had devised the plan to hide between the large rows of lesser Mahjarrat until such time that is was safe for her to return to the Greater Mahjarrat. The execution of the plan was painful beyond comprehension, because it included splitting her essential being into several parts. The Body, Mind and minor power stayed together, as they were the essentials to her life. The remaining parts were enclosed in gemmy structures and hidden in the most dangerous locations Arachnea could think of. She also added quite a few protection spells and guardians to ensure their continued well-being. After this, she went out into the world and discovered everything she could about the Lesser Mahjarrat. When she felt she knew enough, she started to travel, to prepare. She had forgotten most about her former life as Greater Mahjarrat, yet she knew, in the deepest and darkest corners of her mind, that there was something more to herself than she thought. During the years, she disappeared into strange realms with portals again and trained the Magic of the Mind, allowing her to completely control someone else. Then one day came the time when she felt she should not only observe the world anymore, but directly interact with it, to change it to her benefit. With this in mind, she set out. ''~*^¨Newer history (Post-RP)¨^*~'' She soon found a magic guild that would bring her closer to the world, but was rejected because the guild leaders found out she was a Mahjarrat, and they distrusted mahjarrat. She tried again, in another magical school, and was rejected again. The guild-leaders did not know then what a terrible mistake they had made in not accepting her. Now driven by anger, she looked for someone to help her fight these unworthy so-called magic schools. In the Aren Family she found what she was looking for. ''Vox Ex Affectum'' The Arens taught her the basics of more elemental magic, mostly water and air even though she already knew them. But it was part of her plan to stay unnoticed like this for as long as she could. In her time with these dark mages, she met many of her "friends"; Julian Duphrane, Aranitus Aren, Zane Aren.... Oh yes, she enjoyed herself there. She even started to'' like'' some of them, something that would, in time, turn out to be a mistake. Together with Julian and Aranitus, she went out in the hunt for Aranitus' father, who did not live long after they went out for the hunt. Alas, the enjoyable time in the Aren family, called Vox Ex Affectum, could not last forever. Yanille, under Eden Syivan, attacked and eventually destroyed the family; Aranitus escaped, though destroying the Aspera tower in the process. Luckily, Aranea had thought of rescuing their valuable artifacts before the tower went down in a gigantic fireball. This, of course, ended the relaxed atmosphere in Vox Ex Affectum. Aranea turned to the far north, hiding in a cave and cursing herself for surrounding herself with humans once more. ''She was disappointed. Weeks later, Aranea was disturbed in her meditation. Julian Duphrane, the Demon Lord of Chaos himself, had foolishly entered her temporary residence. In her paranoia, Aranea thought he was herer just to gloat, and attacked. Not even a demon lord can withstand the power of an enraged mahjarrat, and he was subdued quickly. To find the truth, Aranea brought Julian to a secret place, preparing to torture him until he told her everything. A night pinned onto a water wheel in motion, being ducked under every two minutes, almost destroyed the demon. Lucky for him that he was rescued. Aranea, however, retired to her cave once more. Too soon, she was disturbed again. A woman of around 35 rattled the peace of the cave, unsettling the mighty being within. It turned out to be a traveling mage sick of the horrible doings of the world. Aranea extracted the womans name; Wilma. The middle-aging one seemed curious as to what Aranea was doing. In fact, she exasperated the old Mahjarrat so much that Aranea let slip a silent prayer to Zaros. The foolish woman tried to ask Aranea out. Eventually, Aranea let slip on some of the knowledge of Zaros. The young woman seemed happy with what little she knew, so Aranea appentriced her; eventually brainwashing Wilma enough so she thought Aranea was her mistress, whom she had to report everything important to. After this piece of magic, Aranea sent the young one out to locate Zarosians foolish enough to make themselves noticeable. And surprised was Aranea when Wilma actually found some. Under the leading of a mahjarrat, no less. So she let Wilma continue the research of Dimissione's followers, while she herself pursued more important matters. Eventually, Aranea made a pact with an old aquaintance: Aranitus Aren. They got engaged, and Aranea had to reveal her true nature. No living thing, excepting maybe the other mahjarrat, had ever seen Aranea's true form. Of course, Aranitus was unsettled. Even more so when Arachnea sealed his tongue, rendering him unable to willingly tell anyone of Arachnea's true nature. They started making their plans, to spite their enemies by getting married right in front of their noses. ''Wilma's Death The plans were interrupted by Wilma's death. One late night, Wilma appeared near Aranitus' hideout with a loud scream. He found her in a bush, almost cleaved in half by a mighty swordcut. While Aranitus did his best to heal her (He probably didn't even know why), Arachnea came along. She understood that the situation was hopeless for her young appentrice, and slave. So she decided that the White Knights had wrought this, and the White Knights should recieve her spite. Aranea picked Wilma up, and teleported to the White Knights Castle. The teleblock was easy to remedy; Aranea just appeared above it and let herself gently to the ground. And then she let Wilma's body go up into a net of holy flames dedicated to The Great Lord. After this event, Arachnea withdrew from the world, smothering her loss and anger at the Death of Wilma. Eventually she returned, when it became clear that Wilma somehow had gotten herself revived in mysterious and strange ways. Wilma got involved in the Enchanted Gems legend, and another mahjarrat, something Arachnea wasn't too fond of; then again, she never liked others of her race since her fall. Arachnea agreed to keeping one of Wilma's Gems in her house, safely away from the world. ''Some Gem stories'' In the late evening, Aranitus summoned Arachnea to his house to talk about the Gems. She was slightly shocked to see the state he was in, with an eyepatch and all. They discussed a while, about giving Aranitus' demon friend, Julian Duphrane, the gem to keep Arachnea "Out of harm's way" and about their new ploy to dispatch Zenthos. (As if Arachnea needs to be held out of harms way) Sometime in the middle, a random persona by the name of Felix appeared and was led away by Julian, so as not to reveal the gems to him. While the two were gone, Aranitus convinced Arachnea to trust Julian (Who has been betraying her several times already) just enough. So Arachnea got up and started summoning the Gem in her safekeeping. It took several minutes, because Arachnea's house does resemble a high-security prison, just with more traps. Eventually, with Arachnea murmuring "Behold..... The Topaz" the Gem appeared, warm and damp from the journey. Arachnea carefully handed it to Julian, who had come in again. She made sure not to touch it, and reminded him again that if he lost it in any way, his life was nothing more worth. The tale continues Arachnea was called into the Aren tower, where Zenthos was trying to escape. He had entered through a rather dark and suspicious hole, freshly made by, you guessed it, himself. Too bad that Aranitus had trapped him after that. Now Zenthos was trying to escape, hindered by Julian Duphrane, Renthgar, Felix, Aranitus and Arachnea Aren. Xido, on the other hand, seemed more willing to help Zenthos, along with an unknown would-be assasin ranger who randomly appeared through the hole Zenthos had left. In the ensuing fight, Zenthos used his Freneskaen linguistics, to drop all humans in the room to their knees. Arachnea fell too, to not spoil her "Elven" appearance. As they rose again, she cleaved Zenthos' head almost in two even as Xido blew him clean through the keep wall. Aranitus, Xido and Arachnea stormed out to intercept Zenthos, while Renthgar, Julien and Areya battled with the would-be assasin Ranger. Zenthos had managed to summon his ship of undead, which now started to attack the four on the Keep's moat. Xido started some kind of storm, and so the battle went inside again. Eventually, Zenthos and the would-be assasin ranger (who was still not dead) turned into shadows and went to flee. The ranger escaped, but Arachnea managed to trap Zenthos, who went to hide in the shadows of Xido's armour. Aranitus eventually dispelled Xido's Family Ring, causing him to fade out of the tower. Zenthos escaped this way too, but at least he would not be around for a long, long time afterwards. Head wounds of that calibre heal slowly, even for mahjarrat. Now, Zane Aren himself brought an army of undead to storm the tower. While Aranitus and Renthgar fought them, Arachnea headed upstairs to meet her "Stepdaughter". She found Areya in the process of trying to make a shiv. And Arachnea was nice to her! ~One needs good followers, and these must be loyal. But not get too close to them...~ Julian Duphrane, someone who Arachnea now knew was absolutely untrustworthy, called her to him once more, and told her another wild story about Aranitus. Not that she believed him and she left very soon. Leaving Duphrane with several unpleasant souvenirs in the form of biting, demon-headed potatoes and an angry band of Goblins. Then one day, Arachnea returned to Keep le Aren to find her daughter-in-law, Areya, kidnapped. Obviously, she is way displeased about this. Just as she is about to fly into a rage, Arachnea remembers the day before, where Xido betrayed them all, helping Zenthos to escape. Reluctantly, she recognizes him to be the bigger threat for the moment, and sets out to set up a trap that is supposed to keep him from betraying the Arens once and for all, pouring her rage into the devious traps. Of course, a trap of the sort she set takes a lot of power to build up, and her body slumps into a mini-hibernation, to keep the drain from harming her. Aranitus is hugely alarmed, as his wife seems to be dead. However, Arachnea wakes again, and starts plotting again at once, still exhausted from her trap-setting. Soon after, her letter to Elizabeth, the Queen of Ardougne, appears on the desk of the aforementioned person. It mentioned a minor threat, along with the information that Arachnea knew Elizabeth's real, mahjarratean name, and the request to get Areya and Felix back. Few days later, her request for Areya's release not having been answered yet, and Wilma getting her only remaining Gem in trouble, Arachnea decides to take matters into her own hands, and resolutely takes the Onyx off Wilma's hands. The following day, as she came into Ardougne, she saw, and couldn't believe her eyes; for it looked like Areya being burned at a stake. Not exactly a pleasant sight for the mahjarrat who had grown to like the young woman somewhat. As a result, Arachnea set out to tell Kisbeth off once and for all; she set Ardougne on fire. Subtly, of course, but leaving an unmistakeable trace that she was sure Kisbeth would notice and follow. ''Meeting Kisbeth. Kisbeth must have been a little surprised when she found Arachnea completely peacefully, after having set a major city on fire. The conversation was full of hidden meaning and subtle jabs and threats. And then I died Then one day, Arachnea realized how she had made a mistake in falling in love with Aranitus. Immediately she separated herself for several weeks, while getting him out of her head as well as possible. Then, she used a trick to convince Aranitus that he need not love her anymore; she faked her death in a very impressive way. The burning house and the bloodied cane in the wall convinced Aranitus completely. Arachnea was obviously still alive. She had taken posession of a gem, and was searching for a way to get all others, but one day it was gone. She raged for several days, then returned her attention to the world; it waned to be supervised, too. ''Miss Assumed Name In the following times, she came closer to the worldly actions within the Order of Equilibrium. She helped the fighters defend her ex-love and husband Aranitus Aren and shrouded a corpse for them. (In grass, somehow) She has also taken an interest in the ensuing conflict of the Arens, egging Ataneq to start the fight for the title of Grandmaster and surpreme head of the Arens. The Order of Equilibrium disbanded off quite soon, without ever having taught Arachnea the fighting she joined for originally. She was not pleased and raged in her home, until she felt a wave of power pass the island. Few moments later she was in full acivity, finding out what it had been. As she cast a look in her fire, she saw a face she recognized. It spoke to her: "You know what to do, my time has come." And Arachnea knew what it meant; she was now a Helper. But as the Chosen did not require help yet, Arachnea seeked out a traveling Lunar mage who was willing to teach her. The price was a bit high for Arachnea's taste, as she had to tell the story of her life without lying. But she did learn the Lunar magics from the friendly old mage, Lin. ''Fire Rising'' When she was sure of her knowledge of Lunar magic, Arachnea's "Human" face stretched into a grin. She knew who was awakening. She knew, of course, that she would be the one to help her student's Helpers. The first one she had to work with was Nymal. She used an old trick of hers, the shadow mage. After Nymal had defeated the picture alive, Arachnea granted her the set pieces. Days later, she helped "Doc" on his way by teleporting him to Ardougne, suddenly and without asking. Her third help was swiping five terror mages aside from Hansuke as they went in for a killing strike. Now she sits and waits patiently, preparing all her plans, including the setup to ruin Falador from the inside. ''The Ritual of the Mahjarrat'' sooon ''The Redemption of Arachnea'' Planned ''~*^¨The realm of Arachnea¨^*~'' Of course, a mighty mahjarrat must have a place to live. Arachnea has built on this place with magic for around 300 years, and is close to achieving perfection. Not even Aranitus, Arachnea's spouse, is welcome In this house. This is Arachnea's inner Sanctum, the place where noone should disturb, and if they do.... Death is only the beginning. The house itself lies on an island somewhere, away from all shipping routes. On the Island, Arachnea has planted a maze of hedges. The maze stretches for almost a kilometre in each direction, before you meet the actual house. It is possible to cut through the hedge, but not advised, as Arachnea has let strange and dangerous animals build their homes in there. If one comes as far as to the actual house, an admirable task, what with the complicated maze and all, you would find a welcome sign at the door. Do not be fooled, because treachery is the essence of surviving as Mahjarrat, and welcome you most certainly are not. If you try the door, you will fall into a pit of sharp, shadowy spikes that will enter your flesh, poisoning it until there is nothing left of you other than an empty shell. The house itself is constructed as a Rune on the face of the earth, learned from Zaros himself, and for one purpose only. Enemy mages entering, after having passed the unfriendly entry door, will notice their powers ebbing more and more, until you meet the study, where you should be about as mighty as the common man on the street. Here is where Arachnea will stand up to you, More powerful than ever thanks to the large Glyph of power that her house is. The house itself houses few traps, and obvious ones at that. The cellar, however, is a maze even to that over the ground. One can expect a new trap against invaders every two steps, and the farther in you come, the more deadly the traps become. The last trick is that her house looks like a cozy family house in white. ''"Raising Fire Incarnate" - a Book by Arachnea. 'The truth of the words of the Book of Revival cannot be verified.' ''In such time that the Ritual of Revival draws near, the Chosen shall rise and begin their quest for the Pieces that must be reassembled in order for the Ritual to work. The Chosen may not stray for their path, nor leave it completely, lest the wrath of the Spirit to Revive crush them. Each Piece hath a Guardian, laid to rest in ancient times, to awaken only to protect the Pieces from those who would foolishly attempt do destroy them and those unworthy of the Honor of granting life to the Spirit trapped within them. The more Pieces one of the Chosen has, the more powerful will the Spirit be in his or her vicinity. ''The Ritual itself'' '' By such time that all Pieces are gathered, they shall be laid out in the correct formation at the site of the Revival, along with a heap of Ashes. The Incantator, or Holder of the Book shall draw a Grace in unicorn horn dust around the Pieces, in order to ease the transition of the Spirit from the dead to the living. While this is done, the Chosen shall begin the Incantation: S'urgunt Spiritus.' Once the Grace is completed, each Chosen must let a drop of Blood fall inside it, along with the Incantation Mortem nostram voluntas dimittet vos. The Spirit will Rise from the Ashes eventually. Each Chosen is to rift the Grace with their cut finger once, through which the Spirit will be released into the World of the Living once more.'' (And yes, it's rather short. I will add to it once I get my imagination flowing again.) ''The Notes'' Due to her having many things to watch and do, and thus sometimes forgetting things, Aranea has started to put up lists of Everything that goes around in the world which seems important to her. ''The Kin'' Arachnea's List of Known Mahjarrat: *''Arachnea'' This is Me. I am the Final Option. *''Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo '' He managed what Zemouregal failed in; becoming the King of Avarrocka. He has been felled though, from what I know. *''Evgeni Avencianci '' He teaches Blood Magicks at the Academy of Heroes. *Shudder* His Zarosianism only just makes this up. *''Greyson Val '' One of the powerful of our Kin, and Zarosian like me. *''Dimissione '' A fitting name for this unfrosted, frosty and very power-hungry bastard. Not even his religion can make me like or trust him in the least. *''Kisbeth '' She was the Queen of Ardougne as Elizabeth Arshen. I heard of her recent "Execution". Oh, the glorious talks we have had. *''Lucretia '' A rather weak of our kin, though a female and Zarosian. this could be what saves her if we all step into the open. *''Malazshar'' He is mad, and I cannot disclose more about him at the moment. *''Manikaro '' It seems, a Zamorakian. He was well known for his prowess in Melee combat. *''Terova'' Almost as old as me, and a devious Chaos mage. *''Kemses'' A far too radical Zamorakian. He should be an easy target for Rituals. ''The Humans'' Important humans of these trying times. *''Hah, as if humans were important. It is worth noting that the Worshippers of the Dragonkin (Foul beasts) are a major force at the moment.'' ''The World'' Wars; Important events . . . *''The Mishalite war, Fire Rising. Al Kharid's renewed rise.'' ''The Spellbook'' Arachnea's very own spellbook, filled with spells of all varieties, from across the World and other worlds she has visited. Elemental Magic: Fire *''Vortex: A powerful fire spell that engulfs the victim in a flaming inferno from all sides.'' *''Wizard's Fire: One of Arachnea's most wicked spells. Using it spawns a howling, expanding white-blue ball of fire that burns with the determination of the caster. A single spark of it will burn through to the bone if not removed quickly.'' **''Wizard's Life Fire:'' Will inevitably kill the caster. By giving your life to the fire, you conjure a fireball of otherwise impossible strenght and size. This ball of fire is strong enough to bypass as good as all possible wards and defences, including a two-foot thick brick wall. *''Incinerate: Exactly what it says on the tin, this spell is supposed to turn whatever it is directed at into a heap of blazing ashes.'' *'' Aren Breath: Makes the user breathe fire. Takes a large toll on mind and body.'' *''Ring of Fire: Designed to trap targets in a ring of fire that is hard to impossible to pass.'' *''Flame wall: A wall of fire: useful for fighting alongside with rangers.'' *''Flame Shield:'' Elemental Magic: Water *''Dehydrate: The removal of water from a body, it works on almost every living thing.'' *''Water Blast: Throws a small body of water at the opponent, making him wet and cold as well as making him stumble back.'' *''Wave: Summons a wave from a sizeable body of water nearby. May cause fatal injuries depending on size.'' *''Extinguish: Extinguishes fires and other burning things.'' *''Drown: Fills a targets lungs with water, dooming it to an excruciating death. May be slowed to avoid instant notice (The target fails to breathe out water, effectively making it drown itself)'' Elemental Magic: Earth *''Crush:' Useful only when boulders are around; it uses these to attemp to smash the victim.'' *Shield:' A magically reinforced shield of earth, scantly three inches thick, cut from the ground and floated up so fast that the movement is almost instant.'' Elemental Magic: Air *''Tornado: A controlled whirlwind, looking similar to the In-Game "Storm of Armadyl", designed to pick up the victim and whirl him around until he looses all orientation and sense of direction.'' *'' Slow Arrows: Designed especially against rangers, this spell will slow an arrow in midflight to a point where one can easily catch it with a hand.'' *''Slice: Using wind's ability to be cutting, and adding magic to it is a dangerous activity. This spell forms a kind of blade in the air that will try to cut the opponent where directed.'' *''Destroy Door: Arachnea favors this spell above fire to blow open doors. It simply makes the air a lot more dense, and small, within a very short amount of time. Doing this behind a door results in the door being blasted away as the world rushes to fill the gap in the air.'' *''Wall: 'Compresses the nearby air to a wall. Depending on the strenght of the spell, it may completely stop incoming missiles and swords or deflect their course. *Call to the High Mountain Winds:'' Draws upon the coldest, slowest winds that flow high above all others. Drawing them down results in the death by icing to the target(s) (up to 50) and storms that last for weeks to months.'' *Remove air:' Removes the air from a certain space. May be used to blow up doors and chocke opponents.'' *''Compress Air: Makes the air more dense and able to touch. This method is used to form things one can touch out of air. Useable to choke an opponent by tightening the air around his throat.'' Ancient Magick: Shadow *''Destroy: Destroys a target by mashing up their insides by the shadows within them.'' *''Control Shadow: Allows the caster to control any shadows within range, twisting them in whatever way she wants.'' *''Summon Shadow Beast: Summons a Beast of unimaginable horror that hides within the shadows and assaults, and kills, anyone who aggravates it with loud noises.'' *''Illusion: Summons an illusion, making whoever it is cast upon see whatever the caster wants.'' *''Darken: Darkens the entire area it is cast in.'' *''Fade: Allows the caster to fade into the nearby shadows.'' *''Cloak: Cloaks the caster in shadows at her control, allowing for defense and assault equally.'' *''Veil: Veils the caster from sight behind shadows.'' Ancient Magick: Smoke *''Choke: Forces smoke down the throat of a victim, drawing the lifebreath from them.'' *''Suffocate: Suffocates the victim with smoke.'' Ancient Magick: Ice *''Freeze: Freezes the target in place. '' *''Trap: Traps the target within walls of ice'' *''Frosty Blood: Turns the target's blood to ice, disabling them from doing anything and eventually killing them.'' Ancient Magick: Blood *''Bleed: Draws blood from a foe.'' *''Leech: Draws the blood from a victim into herself, strengthening her.'' *''Ravage: Makes the blood clump sporadically, eventually bursting various veins and organs, killing the victim in a very unpleasant way.'' Other Magic: Lunar *''Disruption Shield: Shields oneself completely from attacks, excepting the strongest magical blasts.'' *''Heal: Heals oneself from injuries (preferably by drawing energy from others nearby)'' *''Heal Other: Heals another by drawing energy from yourself. May inflict cut wounds.'' *''Cure: Cures plants and creatures from disease.'' *''Grow: Makes mostly everything grow toward maturity faster.'' *''Leech Other: Leeches energy from another.'' *''Energy Transfer: Transfers energy from yourself to another.'' *''Mind Reading: Allows you to read the mind of the target. May be detected by skilled mages.'' Other Magic: Chaos *''Control Other: Allows you to seize control of a target, controlling their bodily movements and basically everything else they do too. Useful for testing otu spells that might kill oneself with use, like the Wizard's Life Fire.'' *''"Muddle": Completely confuses the mind of the target.'' Other Magic: Light *''Beam: A beam of light comes from the heavens. This spell has little to no effects by itself, and is only useful for impressing sheganigans.'' *''Horizontal Beam: A destructive, hot beam of sunlight bursts from your hands toward the caster. Capable of dealing deadly burns and blindness.'' *''Blind: Blinds the opponent with light, rendering him disoriented for up to five minutes.'' *''Lighten: A spell used to give light to an area. No effects beside better view.'' *''Concentrate light: Concentrates the sunlight above onto a single spot, creating an effect much like a magnifying glass. Capable of incinerating and completely dehydrating targets, as well as dealing deadly burns and melt foot-thick stone.'' *''Sap Light:' Draws on visible light sources to empower oneself.'' Other Magic: Glyphs *Glyph of Empowerment:' Saps all other mages within range, empowering the "owner" of the spell.'' *''Teleblockage Glyphs: Prevents anyone within range from teleporting out.'' *''Null Magic: Prevents anyone within range of the Glyph from using magic, including the one who drew it.'' *''Glyph of Pain: Hurts creatures coming within its radius. Does not apply to the caster.'' Other Magic: Necromancy *''Raise Undead: Raises Zombies and Skeletons.'' *''Crumble Undead: Destroys all kinds of undead, releasing their souls.'' *''Revive: Revives another being. A complex and dangerous spell not to be used lightly.'' *''Form Bone Sword: Forms a sword from the bones of nearby corpses. Handy if you lack a melee weapon.'' Other Magic: Teleportation *''Teleport self: 'Teleports the user to the wished location. (Subject to teleblockage and other effects)'' *Teleport Other:'' Teleports another being to the desired location. '(Subject to teleblockage)'' *Group Teleport:'' Teleports self and a group of up to nine other people to the desired location. (Teleblocked entities do not count)'' *Mass Teleport:'' Teleports a mass of people (up to 50) to a desired location (Teleblocked entities to not count)'' *Greater Mass Teleport:'' Teleports up to 100 people to the desired location '(Teleblocked entities do not count)'' *Epic Mass Teleport:'' Teleports up to 2,000 people to the desired location. Should never be attempted alone: have at least two other mages help. '(Teleblocked entities do not count)'' *Teleblock:' Blocks someone else from teleporting. Includes teleothers, levers and teletabs.'' *''"Portal" Teleport: Summons a portal for a single second, allowing the caster to escape Teleblocks.'' *''Epic Teleport:' Breaks weaker teleblocks and allows you to teleport anywhere at wish.'' Other Spells *Pain:' Tortures another entity by inflicting pain within its brain. No wounds will appear. Yes, this can be up to full cruciatus-curse, leaving you immobilized and dropping you likea bag of potatoes when it finally ends. In other words, it gives "A world of pain" a whole new meaning.'' *''Witch's Web: A type of vines sprout out of the ground almost instantly, hindering magic users from casting.'' ''The Rules of Magic'' Arachnea has made up a list of important guidelines for herself and other magic users (Would be cool for the other magic users if they ever had a chance to get their hands on them >.<) ''Magic's First Rule'' People are stupid. They will believe any lie told to them as long as they hope sufficiently that it is true, or fear that it is true. Remember: there is no shield against this, so be on your guard at all times . . . ''Magic's Second Rule'' The greatest harm can derive from the best intents. Remember this, as adding magic to it can lead to instant disaster or slow, unstoppable decay. ''The Third Rule of Magic'' I am sure that there is a third Rule, and that it is of great importance, but I have not been able to disclose it yet. ''Appearance'' Being a Mahjarrat, Aranea can take almost any form she wishes. All'' of her forms have a mark, or a gem in their forehead. #Human of around 35. Like this she resembles Wilma, only without the hat and always dressed in a mourning black. This form has eyes as black as her robes. If you come close enough, you could notice that her left hand seems burnt long ago, and she doesn't move it around a lot. This forms' headmark looks like a natural spot. #"''Amanda Fisher": A slim, tall woman, usually dressed in green, and with mysterious tattoos all over, from her right cheek down to her left heel. The mark on the forehead is an embellished with a elven-style forehead tatto. #"Leila Kala Aren" A mage, dressed in flowing, dark robes with a wide-brimmed hat. She never wears a staff, always wears a red cape, is pale as the midday sun and is somewhat lofty. She makes the most incredible magic look like child's play and will blast anyone who defies her through a wall. She has a slight limp on her right leg which you will only notice if you look really closely and a tattoo on her forehead that looks, on close inspection, like a Zaros symbol with large wings. #Real form; She only uses this one to scare people or at home, when she can be completely sure that no one sees her. In this form she is exactly 7 feet Tall, with glowing, Deep Purple eyes with gold sprinkles. This form usually wears a set of robes resembling the Dagon'Hai and a blood-red cape. A clear Dragonstone is embedded in her forehead, glowing slightly. ''Skills and abilities'' Arachnea is talented in many ways. She has a unique mastery over Shadow Magick that has astonished even her Kin at times. In more recent times she has taken up other magic, easily learning the basics and spending several hours each day to practice them. Her Meele and ranged combat lacks in power and training; yet she has proven herself very adept at staff-fighting. However, she dislikes "tools" to fight with, and prefers barehanded magic any day. She has also proven capable of blowing up people's heads with magic, and creating demiplanes. Arachnea's prowess in necromancy allows that if she doesn't die in way/Not Ritual or old age, she will leave a body, and reincarnate from them. If the body is burned, she can rise from the bones left over. If there are mere ashes left, she will still manage to put herself back together. This can be severely prolonged by burying the ashes. ''Personality'' Aranea has a terrible temper. It leads to her being very skilled at ripping things apart. In newer times, though, she has had to learn to restrain herself so as to avoid attracting attention. As a result, Aranea is a rather calm person, though she will explode into a rage if irritated enough. Due to her Aren blood, this can easily mean that irritating her is the last thing you ever do. ''Trivia'' *She has an ongoing Feud with Julian Duphrane, the Archdemon. *Arachnea is among the oldest known mahjarrat walking Gielinor today. The time-counting of Freneskae is part mystery, hence why there is no closer information about her complete age. *Holds the titles: **Great High Master of Shadow Magick **Overlord Teacher of the Ancient magicks **Commander of the Zarosian Enemy Extinguishers **Archmage of Enchantments **Honorary member of the Feu Vigilantis **Member of the Aren Family **Grand Glyphiere of the Mahjarratean Family *Goes under the pseudonyms "Amanda Fisher", "Leila Kala Aren" and simply "Aranea". *Noone but her knows her real name, which is not the one displayed at the top of the page. *The idea to the name "Arachnea" originated taken from Alexader Wolkov's "Der gelbe Nebel", supposed to be a sequel to the famous Wizard of Oz. (The original is Arachna) *Arachnea's original names have a meaning; ***Luzerne (Life) ***Achillea (War) ***Anchusa (Falsehood) ***Nocturna (Night) ***Vitex (Coldness) ***Fraxinelle (Fire) ***Leontodon (Oracle) ***Fuchsia (Frailty) ***Lilac alba Lilium (Youth, Majesty.) *"Leila Kala" means "Night Princess" *Yes, the spell "Ring of Fire" is a reference to the song by Johnny Cash. *Arachnea is on very bad terms with Kandarin, due to the war between the Arens and Yanille under Eden Syvian. Category:Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mage Category:Mahjarrat Category:Modern Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Aren Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Category:Neutral